


In Media Res: Dr. Heart and Guest

by CarnalCoffeeBean



Series: In Media Res--House Rubortem [5]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 02:37:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17889908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarnalCoffeeBean/pseuds/CarnalCoffeeBean
Summary: Link to the final scene of House of Secrets





	In Media Res: Dr. Heart and Guest

It’s late when she gets there; it’s been an evening of frustration, of setbacks, of twisting, winding pathways, backalleys and supposed deadends. The method of travel’s not glamorous in the least, and hell on her feet; detestable, really, but when one’s an appointment like this, one takes the necessary precautions. 

The very last turn takes her to another sidealley nearly indistinguishable from a thousand others in Hyperion, complete with hazy, clouded air, an indiscernible yet undeniable stink of of some sort, and trash littering the paved stones. The only noticeable feature, the one that reminds her of the power she’s dealing with, is the lack of presence nearby. No bums on the curbs, no bouncers posted at the door, no tipsy, confused civilians turning onto it after a late night out.

She scans her keycard, then pricks her finger. It beeps at her, and the door swings open.

She walks quickly, confidently down the hallway. Doesn’t look to the left or the right, the tens of corporate doorways all looking the same, with brass hangings bragging about doctorates like they’re worth a damn.

She knows the eyes in the hallway are watching her. Her shoulders are squared, her jaw set. She does not hesitate.

She enters a room on the left. The brass hanging on it changes every so often, but the interior stays the same—lush, rich, quiet, private. The kind of office you can get if you’ve got an inordinate amount of money and nothing good to spend it on. 

She sits in the chair facing the desk. Prepares to wait.

It’s short this time. Five minutes, thirty-one seconds in, and the intercom clicks on.

“Dr. Heart, you’ve made quite the commotion.”

Dr. Heart inclines her head. “As requested.”

“But Juno Steel is not with you.” The voice pauses.

“He was… difficult to persuade.”

The voice scoffs. “Give him a mystery, and he’ll work himself dead trying to figure it out.”

“Well, now that you’ve taken care of the minor inconvenience of my incarceration, I’m sure he can busy himself with that.”

The voice bristles. “I don’t have to remind you, Dr. Heart, that this incident will cost you. Every time an unfortunate altercation happens, others get that much closer to—”

“Do you trust your people or don’t you?”

And then—laughter, long and loud and all the more chilling for the fact that it isn’t.

“Dr. Heart,” the voice on the intercom says, still chuckling, “the only way to get power is to not trust anyone. You of all people should know that. After all,” the voice sharpens, “it was your… fiancee’s, was it? Her trust that led us into this mess.”

“And her publicity led us out.”

“They may pin this crime on another family, but,” the voice goes cold, bone-cold, “if the information gets out—”

“It won’t. I took care of it.”

“Do not interrupt me.” The voice rings out, and Dr. Heart does not cringe or quail—she’d have to bend her back to do either, and that is unacceptable.

“Now,” it continues, calmer, “if it does get out, it will be on your head, and directly on your head will it fall. Well, maybe not directly.” 

Dr. Heart’s head does not snap back. She does not stiffen in her chair or clench her fists. It takes every ounce of control not to do these things, however. 

“She had nothing to do with it,” she replies, calmly, naturally.

“And yet, it was because of her that our information fell into the wrong hands.” The voice clucks disapprovingly. 

“You told me she’d be safe,” Dr. Heart states. Does not seethe. Feels the anger rushing, hot and fire and pulsing, in her veins, and shoves it deep under. It will not help now.

“Times change, Heart,” the voice says. “Hearts too, apparently. Has she broken yours yet?”

“No.”

“She will, don’t worry. They always do.” The voice pauses then.  
“The next stage—”

“Is nearly ready. I’m making a few minor alterations to the unit, but it should be good to go within the week.”

“How exciting, Dr. Heart. It might just make up for your last… error in judgement.”

Dr. Heart’s smile, of truly professional quality, rests placidly on top of her face. 

“We’ll be in touch, Heart. Be ready.”

“Of course.” Heart nods, resists the urge to clasp her hands together like a schoolgirl in front of the principal.

The intercom clicks off.

Dr. Heart waits five minutes and thirty-one seconds. The door clicks unlocked, and she walks out.

**Author's Note:**

> Link to the final scene of House of Secrets


End file.
